


Дивный новый мир

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: У щита Капитана Америки новый владелец, Рамлоу и Земо образуют злодейский дуэт, а Баки с Сэмом все это расхлебывать.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Helmut Zemo, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по сериалу, до выхода сериала.

Не успел Стив Роджерс, после вручения Сэму щита, снова подло раствориться в воздухе, как на пороге дома едва оклемавшегося Сэма Уилсона возникла Служба Национальной Безопасности и потребовала отдать щит им. Щит, де, принадлежал Капитану Америке, а теперь, так сказать, после его ухода на пенсию, должен стать достоянием народа США и занять свое место в музее, бла-бла-бла. Хрен их знает, откуда они про щит пронюхали.  
Сэм Уилсон не вчера родился и не был идиотом. Стив Роджерс не на пенсии, сказал он, он временно отсутствует и собственными руками отдал щит ему, Сэму Уилсону, на хранение, и если они так хотят его в музей, пусть попросят об этом самого Стива Роджерса, когда тот вернется. Нет, Сэм не в курсе, когда это произойдет.  
И захлопнул перед их наглыми носами дверь.

А мир пять лет не стоял на месте и варился в своем собственном котле, балансируя между хаосом и депрессией. А после внезапного возвращения половины населения, стал в основном хаосом. Не прошло и нескольких недель, как Сэм Уилсон облаченный в свой соколиный костюм и с щитом Кэпа наперевес, пытался внести хоть немного логики в происходящее. Как оказалось, крылья плохо сочетались с щитом, и в общем… Так получилось.

— Тебе потренироваться сначала не приходило в голову? — спросил Баки Барнс, когда они стояли посреди Смитсоновского музея и созерцали красующийся за бронированным стеклом щит.  
— Ну, может быть, это и к лучшему? — оптимистично предположил Сэм.  
Но Баки только покачал головой:  
— И месяца не пройдет, как они найдут какого-нибудь дурака и вручат щит ему.  
Он принялся осматривать помещение, старательно игнорируя стенд со своей собственной физиономией.  
Сэм тоже принялся осматривать помещение.  
— Ты прав, некоторые элементы выставки уже устарели, — признал он. — Например, тут все еще написано, что ты международный террорист.  
— Посмотрим, что они напишут, когда мы выкрадем щит, — сказал Баки. — Может и про тебя статейку вставят.  
— Ты хочешь выкрасть щит из музея?  
— Я не буду первым, кто спер экспонат из этой экспозиции. Ты участвуешь?

\--

Даром, что Рамлоу чудом выжил во взрыве в Лагосе (спасибо девчонке Максимофф), даром, что вытащил Земо из уютного стеклянного куба, предвкушая много веселья для себя в самое ближайшее время, но в его планы никак не входило на пять лет превратиться в волшебную пыль и все веселье проебать.  
Конечно, предвкушая много веселья, Рамлоу не ожидал, что вытащит из супертюрьмы чувака, который совершенно не был заинтересован в веселье, да и вообще в чем-либо. Рамлоу довольно долго устраивал танцы с бубнами, в надежде хоть как-то пробудить интерес Земо к земному существованию (ха-ха-ха!). Но никакие новости о приключениях экс-мстителей под прикрытием, не могли Земо развеселить. И вся королевская, блин, конница, и вся королевская срать… Рамлоу чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но никак не мог бросить этот свой проект из чистого упрямства.  
Зато когда они наконец распепелились обратно, у Шалтая-Болтая аж глаза заблестели. Рамлоу каждый день, как утреннюю газету, читал скомпилированные Земо новости о дивном новом мире. А уж что-что, а с информацией Земо работать умел.  
— Хм, подумать только, этим засранцам пять лет понадобилось, чтобы спасти мир. Как ты вовремя Мстителей-то развалил! А Старка я в гробу видал. И чем они занимались все это время? Сидели в углу депрессии. Прямо как ты все это время. А Бартон, смотрю, времени зря не терял. Ему прямо вдовство пошло на пользу. Как тебе, впрочем.  
За это Рамлоу, как и надеялся, оказался впечатанным в стену.  
— А у тебя есть семья, Рамлоу? — холодно поинтересовался Земо, все еще железной хваткой держа Рамлоу за ворот.  
— Счастлив в разводе, — осклабился тот.  
— И тебе не интересно, что стало с твоей женой?  
— Неа, они прекрасно без меня справляются.  
— Гм, — Земо отпустил Рамлоу и вернулся к компьютеру. — В Смитсоновском музее выставляется щит Капитана Америки.  
— Да ну, Роджерс на пенсию ушел, что ли? И они его еще никому не всучили?  
— «Щит был добровольно пожертвован музею Сэмом Уилсоном, известным как Сокол». Насколько я понимаю, он использовал щит и потерял его в бою.  
Так сильно Рамлоу не смеялся уже много лет.

\--

Не успели Сэм с Баки составить сколько-нибудь изящный план по похищению щита, не включающий в себя взрывы, как щит исчез из экспозиции.  
— «На реставрации»! Это моя задница на реставрации! — Сэм был возмущен.  
— Похоже, они уже нашли для него кандидата, — мрачно прокомментировал Баки. — Посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти его локацию до того, как услышим «большие новости».

«Большие новости» не заставили себя ждать. Через две недели тщетных попыток отследить щит, новости ворвались в жизнь американской публики с экранов телевизоров: на фоне звездно полосатого флага, в окружении улыбающихся танцующих девушек и брызгах фейерверков. Новый «Капитан Америка» в обтягивающем костюме и в обнимку с очень знакомым щитом, улыбался на все тридцать два зуба, и энергично махал зрителям шоу.  
— Я даже через маску вижу, что он гондон, — Сэм чуть не запустил в экран телевизора телефон, но вовремя сдержался. — Они собрали целый стадион!  
— Будем надеяться, что дело ограничится танцами, — еще более мрачно сказал Баки.

— Реалити-шоу?! — тут уж Сэм вскочил с дивана и сделал круг по комнате, тыкая в экран телевизора. — Он будет на камеру «делать Америку снова великой»?! Они там что, совсем крышей поехали?! Я хочу знать, кто этот урод, чтобы лично начистить ему морду!  
— У тебя есть телефон Шэрон? — спросил Баки.

\--

— А это они хорошо придумали, с шоу, — Рамлоу по такому случаю даже телевизор на всю стену купил, и ведро поп-корна. — Чувак, смотрю, тренированный, но актер из него хреновый. Хуже даже, чем Стив Роджерс. Они серьезно считают, что никто не просечет, что это все постановочное? Лучше бы не морочили зрителю голову и сняли сериал. И побольше в боевые сцены вбухали. Массовка даже не пытается выглядеть натурально! И где сюжет? Мотивации «преступников»?  
Шоу выходило в эфир несколько раз неделю, в «рандомные» периоды, удачно совпадающие с перерывами на обед или концом рабочего дня. Трансляция шла в прямом эфире, что требовало немалой подготовки. Были некоторые накладки, которые были довольно профессионально прикрыты. Впрочем, целевой аудиторией шоу были явно не люди с военной подготовкой.  
— Как насчет сделать шоу чуть более реалистичным? — Земо передал Рамлоу несколько распечаток. — У нас есть несколько фашистских группировок, анархистская группа Флаг-смэшеры, Гринпис… Несколько претендентов на ключевые роли…  
— Батрок! — Рамлоу оторвался от экрана, чтобы прошерстить списки. — Да, он внесет в шоу немного профессионализма… — Рамлоу взял лист со списками группировок, который включал в себя некоторое количество фотографий. — Бля.  
— Какая-то проблема? — обманчиво равнодушным тоном спросил Земо.  
Рамлоу так и чувствовал как его взгляд сверлит ему висок.  
— Флаг-смэшеры, — Рамлоу протянул Земо фотографию. — Моя дочурка.  
— Хм, — Земо внимательно вгляделся в фотографию, будто и не знал до этого, что это дочь Рамлоу. — Похоже, она неплохо проводила время, последние пять лет.  
— Везучая! — Рамлоу выдернул фотографию из рук Земо и засунул себе в карман. — Актеры у нас есть, что со сценарием?  
— Я подброшу пару сценариев на продюсерский стол.  
— В этом шоу не хватает взрывов! Бабахнем что-нибудь большое!

\--

— Они просто не могут удержаться и не надеть на кого-нибудь американский флаг, — прокомментировал Роуди.  
Роуди Роуддс, Шэрон Картер, Баки и Сэм сидели, вчетвером втиснувшись на диван, перед телевизором в доме Сэма, и пересматривали запись всех вышедших на данный момент подвигов поддельного Кэпа. Точнее, официального, одобренного государством.  
— Вы заметили, что за все выпуски он ни разу не бросил щит? — спросил Сэм.  
— По крайней мере, он трезво оценивает свои возможности, — сказал Баки.  
— Мне кажется, вы слишком на нем зацикливаетесь, — сказал Шэрон, стараясь скрыть усмешку. — Сейчас у нас есть гораздо более серьезные проблемы, чем поддельный Капитан, сражающийся с поддельными террористами и шпионами.  
— Не стоит недооценивать силу пропаганды, — пробормотал Роуди.  
— Мы знаем, кто он? — Баки выключил телевизор.  
— Джон Уокер, бывший рейнджер армии США, до щелчка был в наемническом отряде, выполнявшем задания как на Ближнем Востоке, так и в Латинской Америке. — Роуди шлепнул досье на журнальный столик. — Не был распылен, но информация о нем за последние пять лет местами становится мутной.  
Шэрон извлекла досье из своей сумки и положила на стол:  
— Похоже, в это время он участвовал в некоторых экспериментах по созданию новой сыворотки суперсолдата, — Баки заметно поморщился. — Два года назад появился некто Супер-Патриот, критиковавший действия Стива Роджерса и пытавшийся, так сказать, навести порядок, и быть «достойным символом, в котором сейчас так нуждается Америка».  
— Можно легко предположить, кто является ярыми поклонниками этого персонажа, — кисло сказал Роуди.  
Сэм вытянул из досье несколько фотографий.  
— А он фанат реслинга, — протянул Сэм. — Это многое объясняет. — Он продемонстрировал всем слегка смазанную фотографию с изображением Супер-Патриота. — Хорошо еще, что его не выпустили в этом костюме. Вот была бы потеха!  
— И все-таки, — сказала Шэрон. — Давайте вернемся к более серьезным делам.

\--

— Сеттинг: старая сорокаметровая дамба в штате Орегон. — Земо развернул карту и приблизил изображение. — Злодеи: инвайронменталисты. Последние десять лет они настаивают на сносе дамбы, так как ее мощность падает из года в год из-за наносов, она полностью блокирует путь для нереста лосося, и устаревшие электровышки уже несколько раз были причиной лесных пожаров. Владеющая электрокомпания поет песню о бедных людях, которые останутся без электричества, но отказывается и пальцем шевельнуть. Группировка инвайронменталистов будет называться «Свободный Лосось».  
Рамлоу поперхнулся водой и уставился на Земо. Земо смотрел на него лукавым взглядом. «А он любит создавать сценарии, — подумал Рамлоу. — И, сука, удовольствие от этого получает».  
— Задача «злодеев»: взорвать дамбу.  
— Задача «героя»: проиграть, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу.  
— Только этого в сценарии не написано. Прямой эфир — это так рискованно, — Земо едва заметно улыбнулся себе под нос. — Сценарий уже в работе, локация выбрана и исследована. И подписан договор на круглую сумму с электрокомпанией и работниками дамбы. Трансляция планируется через неделю, во второй половине дня.  
Земо развернул план дамбы.  
— Съемочная группа состоит из двух операторов с ручными камерами, шести ассистентов и режиссера. Актерская труппа из Капитана и восьми «злодеев». Они прибудут на локацию с утра, чтобы провести репетиции и установить дополнительное освещение. Подъезды к дамбе будут перекрыты. По сценарию, Свободный Лосось заложит бомбу в машинном отделении, здесь. Мы, днем ранее, заложим взрывчатку здесь, здесь и здесь.  
— Батрок горит желанием раскатать псевдоКэпа по асфальту. Я, признаться, тоже.  
— Тебе лучше не светиться, — отрезал Земо.  
«Хрен тебе, — подумал Рамлоу, — это шоу я не пропущу».  
— Что с Флаг-смэшерами?  
Накануне, Земо толкнул перед группировкой зажигательную речь, облачившись в дебильную сиреневую лыжную маску.  
— Они всецело готовы опозорить Капитана Америку в прямом эфире. Твоей дочери, к слову, понравилась идея с маской.  
— Надеюсь, со вкусом у нее получше.  
Рамлоу вскочил на стол и со всей дури заорал:  
— Свободу лососю!!!


End file.
